


Mentiras

by Cancer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Feels, Gen, Hurt Derek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancer/pseuds/Cancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando lo mira ahí, sentado en la silla, sangrando y apenas manteniendo el control, por primera vez en su vida no piensa que está mirando a un animal herido. Derek se ve pequeño, aprieta los dientes y cierra los puños, mira hacia el piso y repite “estoy bien” pero se deja limpiar las heridas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mentiras

Es relativamente fácil arrastrarlo hasta el estacionamiento; a pesar de los años, Chris es todavía fuerte y en realidad estaba esperando más peso. Piensa, cuando por fin logra hacer arrancar el auto, que tal vez Derek todavía lo estaba ayudando.  
Piensa en todas las mentiras que ha dicho Derek. Piensa en todos los secretos que ha guardado y parpadea rápidamente porque las luces de la noche le han lastimado los ojos, y el nudo en la garganta es porque tiene un par de horas sin haber tomado nada. 

Derek está sangrando en el asiento del copiloto. Las heridas deberían haber sanado ya pero aún tiene algunos vidrios incrustados en la espalda, y a Chris le hubiera gustado detenerse un segundo y sacarlos de la piel, porque un lobo herido es un lobo perdido, Derek apenas se mantiene despierto, pero si nadie los vio salir de la comisaría fue por la confusión; el auto en el que van es robado, y si las condiciones no fueran las actuales, ellos técnicamente están huyendo de la ley. De nuevo. 

Cuando lo mira ahí, sentado en la silla, sangrando y apenas manteniendo el control, por primera vez en su vida no piensa que está mirando a un animal herido. Derek se ve pequeño, aprieta los dientes y cierra los puños, mira hacia el piso y repite “estoy bien” pero se deja limpiar las heridas. 

Chris piensa en todas esas mentiras.   
Le parece irónico y se reiría sino fuera porque no han pasado ni veinte minutos de que estuvo a punto de morir y tiene las manos llenas de sangre.  
Para los hombres lobo es fácil saber cuándo alguien está mintiendo, incluso si mentir no es la intención; no es sólo el pulso o el lenguaje corporal, es una esencia específica que el cuerpo libera cuando tu cerebro sabe que estás mintiendo. 

Es irónico porque Derek ha estado mintiendo en las cosas más simples e importantes pero nadie puede decirlo. Sin todas esas mentiras, Chris probablemente hubiera perdido la vida.

Derek es silencioso y no se mueve aunque las heridas ya han cerrado; Chris sigue limpiando la sangre y él lo deja aunque no sea necesario. Quizá porque lo sabe, como uno más de esos secretos que no le ha contado a nadie, que Chris quiere decirle gracias y pedirle perdón pero no tiene ni idea de cómo empezar y cuando la sangre está limpia, Derek sólo repite “estoy bien” y Chris sabe que está mintiendo pero no es él quien va a detenerlo ahora, porque si ha de ser honesto, las vidas de ambos están basadas en mentiras. 

Quiere darle las gracias, sin embargo, pero no sabe cómo podría darle las gracias a alguien por mentir.  
Quiere pedirle perdón por todo el silencio. Porque cuando hubo fuego todos permanecieron callados. Porque cuando dijo que él no había hecho nada, nadie lo escuchó. Porque cada vez que decía la verdad nadie le creía y es tal vez por eso que siempre miente. Que prefiere quedarse callado. 

Quiere pedirle perdón, porque todo este tiempo estuvo luchando por verlo como un monstruo y ahora se da cuenta que lo único que tenía que haber mirado es que es sólo un niño. Que está asustado pero intenta hacer lo correcto. 

Y Chris no sabe qué hacer consigo mismo, porque él es todo lo que le queda a su hija, y ahora mismo podría estar muerto. Ahora mira a Derek y piensa “fui yo. Fuimos nosotros. Nosotros te dejamos huérfano pero tú te interpones entre mí y una bomba, y mi hija no se va a quedar sola.”

Todo este tiempo han sido verdades donde él no las veía y mentiras donde no pudieran herir a nadie y Derek sigue diciendo como un mantra “estoy bien”.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, esto probablemente tiene un montón de errores e incoherencias, pero lo tenía que hacer. Estaba de madrugada tratando de dormir cuando me golpeó de pronto. En mi defensa puedo decir que vi un gifset en tumblr sobre esta escena en la que Derek salva a Chris, la parte en que lo vemos moribundo diciendo que está bien cuando es evidente que no lo está, y cómo Chris se daba cuenta entonces de quién realmente era Derek, y cómo seguramente estuvo pensando en cómo su familia había dejado huérfano a Derek pero él no había dejado que Allison se conviertiera en huérfana también. Y SON DEMASIADAS EMOCIONES PARA MÍ, ¿OK? OK, ES DEREK HALE, CHAU.


End file.
